Arima
by justaway00
Summary: Ada 645 kali kesempatanku untuk membuatmu tak berdaya. 645 kali kuputuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk membunuhmu. Matamu sudah seperti orang mati. Yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku


**Arima**

 **Tokyo Ghoul milik Ishida Sui**

 **Spoiler! Tokyo Ghoul :re volume 8**

 **Warning! R18; anak kecil dilarang baca**

* * *

Arima Kishou adalah lelaki berwatak unik yang sangat berkompeten dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai 'Dewa kematian CCG'. Tapi Sasaki Haise lebih memilih 'enigma' untuk mendespkripsikan kepribadian itu. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada deskripsi 'aneh' pilihan Akira.

Jadi, bagi Haise, Arima Kishou adalah misteri. Suatu waktu dia sangat bersemangat untuk menghajar Haise sampai babak belur di sesi latih-tarung mereka. Di lain kesempatan, dia sangat bersemangat untuk membuat Haise mengeluarkan desahan erotis penuh kenikmatan. Ada pula situasi dimana Arima memilih kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan klimaks mereka, walau itu jarang terjadi karena suara Haise menjadi tak bisa dikontrol. Bagaimanapun mereka masih memiliki tetangga.

Sejenak mengabaikan kenangan-kenangan vulgar Haise yang terpampang seperti tontonan layar lebar ini, Kaneki berpandangan dengan Hide yang tersipu.

Hide versi imajinasinya, atau Hide yang memang meninggalkan jejak spiritualnya dalam pikiran Kaneki— itu tak begitu penting karena saat ini memang benar itu Hide yang sedang menonton memori kegiatan seksualnya. Kaneki sudah tak bisa membedakan mana memori nyata dan mana memori fantasi… Hide duduk menegurnya di antara belukar Amaryllis; fakta bahwa detik ini dia sedang berada di tengah pertarungan hidup-mati dengan Arima; atau kenangan erotis Sasaki Haise yang memakai tubuhnya bersenggama dengan Arima Kishou.

"Jangan lihat," Kaneki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Itu bukan aku."

Hide memberinya satu senyuman menenangkan seolah mengatakan, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau menyukai gadis cantik kutu buku berdada besar."

Tapi seolah mengejek penolakan si pemilik, memori itu semakin menyoroti wajah-penuh-ekstasi milik Kaneki/Haise. Hide pun tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar,

"Tuan Arima Kishou ini benar-benar hebat," dan walau hanya berupa bisikan ternyata cukup menohok telinga Kaneki yang sudah sangat merah.

"Yah, salahku juga sih sudah memberi provokasi," Hide yang masih tersipu mulai menggaruk ujung hidungnya, "Tapi kau 'kan nggak perlu membunuh supaya bisa bertahan hidup."

Kaneki menatap Hide dari sela-sela jarinya yang terbuka, "Mustahil. Dia monster."

"Potong kaki atau tangan, coba?" Hide memberi usul walau pada akhirnya dia menggeleng sendiri, "Ah, ya. Dia monster. Itu mustahil. Apalagi kalau kau sudah jatuh cin— maksudku, kepribadian Haise-mu sudah… ah, lupakan aku ngomong apaan."

Sudut-sudut mulut Kaneki berkedut namun dia tidak membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu. Hide memberinya senyuman terakhir dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan, "Yah… semoga beruntung, teman."

Kaneki mengulurkan tangannya pasrah, bergumam, "Ah! Tunggu!" saat sosok Hide mulai tenggelam di antara lautan Amaryllis.

Memang pada akhirnya dia tetap harus menghadapi Arima si Enigma sendirian.

* * *

 _Aku butuh Quinque baru_

* * *

Kaneki mengingat biliknya di Cochlea; dia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca setelah berhenti merusak matanya sendiri. Buku-buku bacaannya berasal dari Arima. Itu adalah pertama kali kepribadian 'Sasaki Haise' muncul.

Itu adalah awal mula afeksi-nya terhadap lelaki ini terbentuk.

"Aku suka nama ini. 'Haise', karakter hurufnya sangat indah."

Arima tak berhenti memandangnya. Si pemilik nama baru, 'Haise', menundukkan kepala malu-malu.

"Ada apa… Arima-san?" gumamnya gugup. Arima memang bertugas mengawasi jadi dia seharusnya sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Ada yang pernah bilang kalau baumu enak?"

Haise ternganga.

Benar apa yang dikatakan sipir Cochlea kemarin dulu. Arima Kishou ini aneh.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu _ghoul_ … iya. Beberapa di Cochlea pernah bilang begitu."

"Aku bukan _ghoul_ ," Arima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, berdiri tiba-tiba, "Bukan _ghoul_."

Haise mengawasi punggung Arima menjauh. Entah ada apa dengan Arima saat itu.

Empat malam setelahnya, Haise mulai paham.

Dimulai dengan hidung Arima yang terlalu dekat— mengabaikan seruan protes Haise yang sensitif terhadap ruang gerak— Haise memberontak kuat-kuat saat Arima mengendus kulit di antara belikat dan pangkal lehernya. Semenit lalu mereka saling lempar pukulan, sekarang mereka sedang melakukan gulat aneh yang melibatkan tubrukan antar-bibir dan rintihan merana dari Haise. Arima sendiri mengeluarkan geraman rendah yang diasosiasikan oleh partner _gulat_ nya sebagai _sexy…_.

Haise merasa bersalah sudah memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

"Ini namanya apa?" Haise bertanya di antara nafas yang memburu, " _Apa_?"

Di mata Arima, Sasaki Haise adalah kertas putih yang membutuhkan tulisan. Dia sendiri adalah pena yang menorehkan tulisan di kertas itu. Dia berhak sepenuhnya terhadap isi tulisan. Sasaki Haise adalah _ghoul_ miliknya; dia memiliki kepemilikan atas _ghoul-ghoul_ hasil tangkapannya dan itu berarti berhak sepenuhnya atas pemuda ini.

"Seks. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Arima menyukai semburat merah muda di atas kulit pucat Haise. Gradasi warna itu bahkan menyebar hingga kedua pahanya. Ketika Arima mendekatkan wajah di selangkangan Haise, kepala yang bersangkutan ditarik menjauh oleh dua tangan gemetaran. Arima menggeram balik sambil mencoba melepaskan jalinan jari yang merenggut kasar rambutnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa lihat jelas tanpa kacamata 'kan? Memang harus sedekat ini."

"J-jangan… ini memalukan."

Arima berhasil mengikat tangan Haise dengan dasinya. Kedua tangan yang terikat itu sekarang sudah aman berada di atas kepala si pemilik. Haise berhenti memberontak karena… sejak kapan dia bisa mengalahkan Arima dalam adu fisik?

Haise menyitir pasal-pasal CCG selama Arima menyibukkan diri dengan permukaan kulitnya, hingga dia sendiri mulai terdistraksi karena Arima terlalu _menyeluruh_ ….

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai menyitir organ tubuhnya yang telah terkena hembusan nafas dan permukaan lidah penyerangnya. Haise berhenti di 'perineum'. Lalu distraksi ini berubah menjadi kengerian yang sangat berhubungan dengan rasa malu.

"Aaah _\- haaahh_ … jangan di situ!"

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Arima tak acuh.

"Itu—,"

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu."

Haise mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik, "Eh… eeeh?"

"Anal. Seks di antara lelaki memang seperti ini. Bukan hal abnormal, praktek seperti ini sudah ada sejak…."

"Cukup… cukup… cukup! Hentikaaan! Lepas!"

Haise meronta sekuatnya, Arima memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini," terengah, "Kau gila," Haise melenguh, " _Arima-san!_ "

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan itu dengan wanita!"

"Kenapa?"

 _Hanya perasaannya ataukah peran guru-murid mereka jadi terbalik?_

Haise terisak sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan, "Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini, tolong…."

Sekali lagi, Arima berkata kalem, "Kenapa?" dan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Arima tak pernah mendengar jawaban Haise saat itu. Karena protes Haise telah berubah menjadi teriakan, didominasi derit ranjang yang bergeser akibat pergulatan keduanya.

* * *

Kaneki bernafas berat. Tubuh Arima ambruk dengan suara debam pelan di belakangnya.

Sudah berakhir.

 _Pada akhirnya, Arima Kishou… entah dianggap apa oleh Haise._

 _Kekasih?_ Kaneki merasakan wajahnya memerah karena memori Haise mulai berloncatan lagi.

 _Guru?_ Wajah Akira timbul-tenggelam.

 _Keluarga?_

… kalau tak salah, Haise pernah meneriakkan 'Papa!' selama sesi _sexy_ mereka.

Kaneki terbahak.

Dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

* * *

 _Ada 645 kali kesempatanku untuk membuatmu tak berdaya. 645 kali kuputuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Hanya butuh dua detik untuk membunuhmu. Matamu sudah seperti orang mati. Yang sudah mati tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku_

(- Arima Kishou)

* * *

A/N: Bikin fanfiction Haise/Kaneki dan Arima karena yang disebut terakhir sudah dibunuh Ishida-sensei.


End file.
